Rokokohime
Rokokohime, commonly known as Roko (ロコ Roko), alias Koukan (交換 Kōkan), is one of the major characters of Michikake. She encountered Kakkou during his childhood and was the first Yaka to get involved with him. Roko is known as the Stray King. Appearance : Roko appears as an average looking young girl around the age of eight years, despite being much older in reality. Her light blonde hair grows down to her neck in the back, but features two large, thick strands that are held together by tight, solid hair accessories - each one featuring a small string with three pearls - and usually remain in front of her body. These strands are always neatly cut into a straight line at the bottom, unlike the layered rest of her hair. Furthermore, the hair in the front, framing her face, has layered cuts which end in two symmetrical, longer strands. On the left side of her head, part of her hair is tied up as a single pigtail, held together by a chain of beads. On the other side, she usually wears a big flower barrette with more little beads attached to it. In the middle, gracing her forehead, she wears a single silver string with a gem crystal. While her eyes are usually rather pale, she is able to make them shine brightly in the night, if she makes use of her abilities as a Yaka. : As the rest of her clothing, she is usually seen wearing a mix of a modern dress and an old fashioned kimono, which sleeves commonly reach past her hands, leaving her arms completely covered by fabric. Around her neck, she wears a black string with a bow in the front, as well as a bead necklace with a skull pendant. On her feet, she wears simple geta with stockings underneath. Above her ankles, she has two more silk strings, which are tied together with a neat bow as well, similar to the one around her neck. Biography Personality : ... : Unlike most Yaka, whose ability to feel sorrow fades with time after entering the life of the undead, Roko has not abandoned this ability, and is therefore still shown to experience and suffer from emotional pain, such as worry, anger, jealousy and sadness. Especially around Kakkou, she tends to show a rather human side, which is highly uncommon for her kind. Background : Upon her death, Roko was revived by the curse of the Yaka, which was transferred to her lifeless corpse, and her body regenerated. Among the regular abilities, she gained a surrogate life through a cursed katana, named Koukan (交換 Kōkan). Like other Yaka, she is unable to enter the sunlight, as it would result in her skin burning and turning her into ashes. Abilities & Features :* Never aging body :* Fast physical regeneration :* Strong physical ability :* Extremely increased agility :*Perfect night vision :*Seeing human auras (plus gaining an insight on the source of a human's agony if contracted) :*'Koukan's Special Ability': Unknown Trivia *Roko is a fujoshi, a person who fetishizes relationships between two men. *During her whole lifespan as Yaka, Roko did not have a single Source of Agony. *Roko has no sense of orientation and has a tendency to get lost in the city because of that.Chapter 02: Red Spider Lilies Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Yaka Category:Suffering God Arc Characters Category:Moon Rabbit Arc Characters